Coven
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Cuando la magia y la maldad inundan los lugares más recónditos del mundo, dos personas muy distintas deberán unir sus fuerza para salvarlo. Capítulo 3: Veneno. Advertencia: AU. Lenguaje Obsceno. Escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia
1. Cabellos

Hello!

Acá _**777thHeaven**_ con una nueva historia….

Como sabrán aquellos que me leen, ando en depresión por que el fandom ha estado decayendo un poco… Por eso quisiera pedir su ayuda para revivirlo… Afff *pone cara triste*

De la historia puedo decir que se sitúa en un universo alterno (como siempre), quizás tenga un poco de OoC, pero igual espero que la disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es enteramente de mi persona y puede contener palabras obscenas, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia. Probablemente, aparición de OC.

 **1**

 **Cabellos**

El olor a tierra y humedad se extendía por todo el ambiente inundando las fosas nasales de quién se atreviera a poner un pie en ese lugar. A medida que descendieras en las profundidades de la cueva, notarías el tóxico hedor expedido por criaturas venenosas y la peste de los cuerpos en descomposición.

El sitio en cuestión era una montaña de tipo rocosa que colindaba con el Bosque de Las Noches al que la mayoría de los humanos jamás osaba acercarse. Existía un pequeño camino que desde la parte más oscura del bosque, se alzaba serpenteante hasta la cúspide de la montaña, donde una acumulación de rocas al agrietarse con el paso del tiempo, dio como resultado una cueva siniestra que en su interior contenía una serie de pasadizos laberinticos. Aquel sitio era el escondite perfecto para las criaturas rastreras, las cuales rehuían cualquier atisbo de sol, procurando mantenerse ocultas y trabajar en las sombras.

Los más incrédulos decían que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños. Los más crédulos, con solo escuchar nombrar al sitio llamado "Hueco Mundo" rezaban por protección para sus seres amados y ellos mismos.

Se decía que los demonios y bestias más malignos hicieron de esa montaña su guarida, por lo que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, ni siquiera los valientes cazadores que se encontraban al servicio de la Reina.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana los pasos apresurados rompían el silencio dentro de la caverna. El lugar estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, mientras una luz se distinguía en la distancia. Las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer se dibujaron entre las sombras.

El hombre, que llevaba una especie de máscara de metal con forma de calavera, le sacaba algo de ventaja a la mujer que le acompañaba, ya que era de complexión mucho más atlética. Además, la joven parecía cansada en extremo.

Ella se detuvo un momento para que el putrefacto aire entrara en sus pulmones, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Las piernas le temblaban un poco y la vista se le nublaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que aún tenía tiempo para huir antes de que la criatura se acercara del todo. El hombre ya no estaba. No porque la hubiera abandonado a su suerte. No. La realidad es que no se había percatado de la ausencia de ella hasta que se detuvo por creerse a salvo.

Al notar su ausencia, comenzó una carrera de regreso sobre sus pasos para hallarla. Cualquier otra persona se habría perdido en aquel lugar, pero él no. Lo conocía bastante bien, gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, verificando en los recovecos con los que se encontraba para confirmar que la chica no se hubiese desviado de la ruta planeada.

La localizó pocos minutos después de haber emprendido su búsqueda. Se paró en seco en cuanto la vio.

_ ¡Orihime!_ le llamó para que caminara en dirección a él.

La joven mujer alcanzó a alzar un poco la cara, tenía un leve color purpureo, ojos rojos y por la forma en la que jadeaba, aparentemente no podía respirar. Se acercó hasta ella.

_ Mierda…_ susurró al estar cerca.

Se inclinó para quedar a su altura examinando su cara, mientras se quitaba un pequeño artefacto de su espalda, el cual estaba conectado mediante cables rojos con la máscara que llevaba puesta. También se quitó esta, dejando ver una quemadura leve en la parte derecha de su rostro que se extendía por parte de su cuello.

Colocó la máscara a Orihime y la ajustó a su cara que era un poco más pequeña que la de él.

_ ¿Puedes caminar?_ preguntó apartándole algunos cabellos naranja de la cara, aliviado de que sus glóbulos oculares volvieran a tener el blanquecino color usual.

_ D-Dame unos segundos, por favor_ respondió ella con voz queda.

Él se levantó, dejándola descansar por unos cuantos minutos sin dejar de vigilar el perímetro. Agradecía que su perseguidor era tonto y muy lento. Incluso Orihime había conseguido dejarlo atrás a pesar de que correr definitivamente no era su mayor talento. Aun así, debían estar alerta ante cualquier ruido.

La joven consiguió ponerse de pie.

_ Estoy lista, Ulquiorra_ le informó al chico a su lado, a lo que este asintió.

Continuaron por el camino que habían planeado, mucho más lento de lo que inicialmente se propusieron debido a las dificultades respiratorias de Orihime. El chico seguía vigilante

_ ¿Cómo no te afecta este lugar? Quiero decir, mírate, caminas normalmente y yo casi tengo un ataque_ preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

_ Cuando era niño venía acá con mi padre. Podría aguantar cinco o seis horas en este lugar antes de empezar a sentirme mal_ respondió Ulquiorra tranquilamente _ Supongo que es una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco sinceramente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. A Ulquiorra no le agradaba hablar de su padre. Y realmente a ella tampoco.

_ Además, es evidente que tu condición física no es la mejor_ comentó él en tono de reproche. En miles de ocasiones le había instado a entrenar mucho más.

_ Lo siento_ fue la respuesta de ella mientras ponía cara de tristeza.

A la distancia se oyó un ruido, como una de las paredes de la cueva derrumbándose, lo cual causó un sobresalto en Orihime. Ulquiorra se puso alerta oteando el área a fin de encontrar el origen del estruendo. Sin embargo, el eco ocasionado impedía tal tarea.

_ ¿Puedes ver de dónde viene?_ preguntó Ulquiorra. Ella asintió.

Se quitó su guante negro de piel. Respiró. Extendió su brazo hacia el frente, separando sus dedos lo más que pudo, dejando que la fría brisa bailara entre ellos y esperó. Nada. No veía nada. Esperó unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que la imagen se dibujó antes sus ojos tan claro como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Una criatura infernal impactaba contra la pared de escombros de su derecha.

_ ¡En cinco segundos aparecerá un bicho raro por la derecha!_ le gritó Orihime a Ulquiorra avisándole del breve futuro que vaticinó, con el rostro crispado por el horror.

Ulquiorra alcanzó a apartar a Orihime del camino justo antes de que la criatura, que ahora identificaban como un troll, colisionara con la pared de escombros que no tardó mucho en ceder hacia el suelo, justo como había visto la joven en su predicción.

Tras caer ambos jóvenes al suelo, el chico se levantó rápidamente y arrojó una pequeña esfera de color grisáceo que al chocar con el duro suelo a los pies de la bestia, comenzó a expedir un espeso humo negro.

_ ¡No respires!_ le ordenó a Orihime a la par que la levantaba del suelo, la ponía sobre sus hombros y corría, alejándose lo más posible del humo.

Con la caída se había lastimado un poco la pierna, y llevar a la mujer cargada lo hacía moverse más lento. El efecto de la bomba de humo no duraría mucho y dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraban, no llegarían muy lejos antes de que el troll los alcanzara.

Zigzagueó. Derecha. Izquierda. Y repitió estos movimientos hasta vislumbrar un poco de luz. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta salir completamente de la cueva. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse de frente con una pendiente y una caída de al menos 200 metros.

_ ¡Mira!_ exclamó Orihime señalando a unos cuantos metros sobre sus cabezas una especie de madriguera o cueva. La superficie parecía escalable.

Se apresuraron hacia la caverna procurando no tomar rocas que se pudieran desprender fácilmente o lastimarse con cualquiera de las salientes filosas que iban hallando por su camino a la madriguera. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la "seguridad" del refugio.

_ ¡Qué asco….! Huele como a popo de algo…_ expresó Orihime arrugando la nariz bajo la máscara.

Inspeccionaron el pequeño lugar, y en efecto, se toparon con el origen del olor. Una sustancia verde de aspecto gomoso en una esquina con lo que parecía ser un cadáver de un animal a medio descomponer.

Ulquiorra se inclinó para examinar la sustancia, tomando un poco de la misma con su dedo índice y observándola detalladamente con sus oscuros ojos.

_ Vómito de troll_ dijo mientras estudiaba la elasticidad de la sustancia entre sus dedos.

_ Eso es asqueroso_ declaró Orihime acercándose a la salida de la caverna, procurando alejarse lo más posible de Ulquiorra y el repugnante hedor. Él en cambio, tomó más del concentrado vómito de troll en sus manos.

Orihime no lo vio venir ya que estaba mirando distraídamente hacia la inmensidad del Bosque de Las Noches. Ulquiorra se acercó a ella tan silente como un gato, y a continuación vertió el contenido de sus manos en la cabeza de la pelinaranja, procurando que el vómito empapara todo su cabello.

La babosa sustancia se dispersó hacia su frente y cara, dejando una sensación desagradable a su paso y un olor mucho peor. Orihime tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar.

_ ¡Ugh! ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Qué asco!_ le espetó la chica al borde del desmayo.

_ ¡Shh! _ le calló Ulquiorra poniendo un dedo a una distancia prudente de sus labios para no llenarse de vómito_ Esto nos funcionará como camuflaje. Escucha. _ volvió a hablar viendo que ella estaba más calmada pero aún cara de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento_ La bomba que le lancé está diseñada para atrofiar el olfato y la vista de las criaturas, de esta forma será mucho más fácil ocultarnos de él para cortar su cabeza y conseguir el bendito pelo.

_ ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo la señora Unohana? Debe ser un pelo de reina troll, de lo contrario, la poción atrapasueños no funcionará_ replicó Orihime a pesar de estar asqueada por el nauseabundo hedor

_ Yo nunca he visto una "reina troll"_ comentó Ulquiorra tomando vómito y esparciéndolo cuidadosamente por su largo cabello negro, brazos y cuello.

Orihime se distrajo por unos segundos al ver la pronunciada cicatriz de su cuello. Esa marca la perturbaba siempre que la veía. Parpadeó velozmente y prosiguió.

_ Se dice que solo nace una hembra troll cada 100 años, y básicamente hace lo mismo que una abeja reina. Es decir, se dedica a reproducirse y criar a los… ¿bebés trolls?_ culminó en tono de pregunta

_ Un sueño hecho realidad. Debiste haber nacido troll…_ mencionó Ulquiorra sarcásticamente. La chica rio un poco ante el comentario.

_ Muy gracioso. En fin… cuando una reina troll tiene una hembra, es símbolo de que su reinado ha llegado a su término y cuando esta alcanza la madurez, la antigua reina es comida viva por todos los miembros de su tribu. Lindo ¿no?

_ Hermoso_ respondió sarcásticamente el chico algo impactado por la historia.

_ Creo que tiene que ver con algo de "traspasar la sabiduría de la reina al pueblo" o algo así_ comentó Orihime encogiéndose de hombros_ ¡Que estupidez!

_ Bueno, los trolls no son exactamente las criaturas más inteligentes… es de esperar. Lo que me preocupa es ¿dónde encontrarla?_ dirigió su mirada a Orihime y agregó_ tu no vas a resistir mucho tiempo en este ambiente tan tóxico, incluso si llevas mi máscara puesta.

_ Evaluemos nuestras opciones, aunque deberíamos enfocarnos en salir vivos de acá y luego buscar a la reina troll_ dijo Orihime sentándose en el sucio suelo de la caverna, cerca de la salida donde la corriente de aire lograba disimular el fuerte olor a vómito que ahora expedía.

El hombre se situó al lado de ella en la entrada de la guarida, escaneando el terreno con la finalidad de detectar algún posible enemigo. No vio nada.

_ Deberíamos bajar_ dijo Ulquiorra a Orihime.

_ Deberíamos separarnos, de esa forma cubriríamos más terreno…_ Orihime no pudo terminar la frase ya que su joven acompañante la cortó tajantemente.

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué?_ replicó ella.

_ Porque no y no lo voy a discutir.

Orihime frunció el ceño. En ocasiones, él se portaba demasiado sobreprotector. Era eso o la creía una completa inútil. Le molestaba su actitud. Abrió la boca para comenzar a exponer su punto cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente por él.

_ Escúchame bien_ situó sus ojos negros sobre ella y continuó_ Kurosaki en condiciones normales quiere asesinarme, no imagino que hará si te llegase a pasar algo. No hagas las cosas más difíciles para mí_ evaluó la reacción de Orihime, quién no se había inmutado ni un poco con sus palabras_. Piensa que me estás evitando un problema.

Con estas palabras ambos comenzaron a descender por la rocosa superficie, tal como habían subido, solo que ahora debían tener más cuidado debido a la sustancia viscosa y maloliente que los cubría.

Una vez abajo, Ulquiorra examinó el suelo tratando de encontrar huellas u anomalías que le indicaran que algo más había pasado por allí en el corto plazo, pero además de sus propias huellas, no pudo identificar nada extraño.

_ ¿Puedes ver el futuro?_ preguntó el joven.

Ella, hizo lo mismo que tiempo atrás, y espero que la fría brisa bailara entre sus dedos, con la diferencia de que esta vez ninguna visión vino a ella.

_ No veo nada. Aquí todo está muerto… excepto tú_ Orihime dudó por un momento y decidió seguir_ Podría ver en tu futuro, si así lo quisieras_

_ Detesto que intentes hurgar en mi mente. Especialmente cuando en vez de mi futuro, te metes en mi pasado_ dijo esto echando una mirada de reproche a la joven.

_ ¡Solo fue una vez y no fue adrede!_ se defendió, a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había visto en el pasado de él.

_ Igual detesto que estés en mi mente. Vamos.

Retomaron la búsqueda en silencio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, porque mientras más se adentraban en las oscuras paredes que cubrían la caverna, el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado, casi putrefacto, mientras que las lagartijas y ratones que abundaban por el lugar, hacía rato que habían desaparecido.

A pesar de que Ulquiorra había caminado por allí cuando era un niño, en ese tiempo, aún no estaba ocupado por los trolls, motivo por el cual no sabía a ciencia cierta donde podía estar ubicada su guarida. Lo mejor era buscar en los lugares más oscuros y profundos, el problema radicaba en que en ese sitio todo estaba oscuro.

Finalmente, llegaron a un remanso mucho más espacioso e iluminado gracias a ciertas aberturas que poseía el techo. Podría decirse que era exactamente igual que el resto de la caverna, en otras palabras, paredes de roca caliza y piso algo pantanoso. No obstante, a diferencia de los otros partes que habían visitado, este sitio tenía cinco caminos que seguir. A estas alturas, ambos ya estaban visiblemente cansados.

_ Dejémoslo por hoy… Volvamos mañana. Ichika deberá permanecer despierta esta noche, pero así no correremos riesgos_ habló Ulquiorra deteniéndose.

_ Eso no será posible. Nos tienen rodeados. Atacaran en un minuto o tal vez dos_ respondió Orihime crispada de miedo.

Inmediatamente, el chico se situó al lado de ella. Desenfundó la pistola que tenía asegurada en el cinto y la chica hizo lo mismo pero tomando un arma más pequeña que la del hombre.

Posicionó sus ojos castaños en la pistola entre sus manos, y vio como estas temblaban ligeramente. Un suave gemido de terror escapó de sus labios aún cubiertos por la máscara.

_ Lo harás bien_ dijo Ulquiorra con un tono mucho más amable y suave que de costumbre.

Orihime asintió. El ruido de la horda de trolls acercándose los puso aún más alerta.

Desde la izquierda aparecieron varios trolls, algunos todavía se encontraban ocultos entre las sombras. El primero en llegar trato de abalanzarse sobre Orihime dejando ver sus grandes dientes amarillentos, hasta que una bala puntiaguda atravesó su cerebro. Cayó unos pasos alejado de la chica.

Ambos disparaban a diestra y siniestra, parándose solamente para recargar las balas, en cuyo caso, su espalda era cubierta por el otro que no estuviera recargando.

El lugar se había tornado en un mar de viseras, sangres y aullidos, pero no por eso dejaban de aparecer esos bichejos. Ulquiorra agradecía mentalmente, que los enemigos con los que se enfrentaban actualmente fueran mucho más pequeños que aquel que los perseguía tiempo atrás. El problema es que ellos parecían ser infinitos y las balas que tenían en su poder no lo eran, de hecho, Orihime ya no tenía y retrocedía lentamente mientras un troll se acercaba a la mujer. Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con esas criaturas sería mucho más peligroso para ella que dispararles. Debían ser más precavidos.

Guardó el arma en el cinto, justo en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, y entregó a la pelinaranja los peines donde se hallaban las últimas balas que le quedaban. Los trolls comenzaban a estar cada vez más cerca. A estas alturas ya no había ningún sitio donde escapar.

Ulquiorra pateaba con destreza a cada monstruo que se le acercaba. Mientras que Orihime disparaba en ocasiones, y en otras hacía lo mismo que su acompañante, un poco más torpe, pero igual de efectivo. Súbitamente se escuchó un estruendo, y los pequeños trolls dejaron de atacar, retrocediendo lentamente. Entre las sombras, se podían distinguir varias siluetas de al menos 2 metros, más corpulentas que las que les hicieron frente inicialmente. Una de las figuras, lanzó una cadena hacia ellos con una enorme bola de metal con púas en la punta.

Un golpe seco y un dolor penetrante sintió Orihime, a la par que se veía a si misma volando hasta chocar contra una pared.

_ ¡Orihime!_ exclamó Ulquiorra corriendo a su ayuda. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero aún se encontraba viva.

Sacó el cuchillo de su cinto y arremetió contra las bestias que se interponían entre él y su objetivo, es decir, el enorme troll con la bola de púas que había atacado a la mujer. Esquivaba con facilidad a quienes lo atacaban y en retorno desgarraba el cuello de sus oponentes, separando sus cabezas de sus cuerpos.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente al troll, tomó su cuchillo por la parte metálica y lo arrojó justo al ojo de la bestia. La criatura chilló de dolor, mientras se retorcía y accidentalmente lastimaba a sus camaradas, salpicando de espesa sangre negruzca a todos. El barullo de la troll era la distracción perfecta para escapar. Tomó a la chica cuidadosamente para no lastimarle más sus costillas rotas, y emprendió el camino de regreso. Pero su escape fue frustrado cuando súbitamente sintió algo que se enroscaba en su cuello y con la llegada de esta sensación, sus fuerzas comenzaron a desfallecer.

…

El agua fría mojando su cuerpo fue lo que la despertó, e inmediatamente un dolor punzante y agudo en su costado izquierdo. Tenía la visión borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando. Estaba atada, al igual que Ulquiorra. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo observar que estaban rodeados de trolls, pero que no parecían tener interés en atacarlos o comérselos, sino que más bien se encontraban expectantes.

Cuando miró hacia al frente entendió por qué. Se encontraban en la sala del trono y justo frente a ellos la mismísima Reina Troll, con su corona hecha de huesos humanos, su piel verde, áspera y verrugosa, sus dientes torcidos y amarillentos, ojos grandes y desorbitados y el cabello castaño más ridículamente hermoso que Orihime había visto en su vida cayéndole como una cascada y ocultando lo que parecían ser sus senos desnudos.

_ ¿Vhar quir domaze et Gruzula, Querr da Hawar Drokk?_ bramó la reina troll con gruñidos inentendibles para los humanos, pero que Orihime entendió perfectamente… "¿Quién osa molestar a Gruzula, Reina de Las Noches?"

Orihime vaciló por un momento. Ulquiorra estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

_ Q-Qhaer O-O-Orihime_ tartamudeó dudando de lo que estaba por decir_ e Ulquiorra… qha v-virzhoner.

_ ¿Virzhoner?_ preguntó la Reina emitiendo un gruñido que podría confundirse con curiosidad o ansía.

_ ¿Qué le estás diciendo?_ preguntó Ulquiorra por lo bajo.

_ Le dije que soy una adivinadora… estoy pensando como escapar.

La Reina troll se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y comenzó a dar un discurso a sus súbditos, los cuales respondían golpeando las paredes y gruñendo.

_ Ha llegado al fin a nuestro reino el poder de la magia, desvanecido… no tengo idea de que más dice_ traducía con voz baja Orihime para que Ulquiorra estuviera al tanto de la situación _ sigo sin tener idea de lo que dice… ¡Ah! Con esto seremos capaces de invadir el reino de los hombres…

Mientras la reina continuaba con su discurso, un troll se acercó a cortar las ataduras que la aprisionaban. Logró ponerse en pie con dificultad, sintiendo aún el escozor de la herida que tenía.

_ ¡Calé!_ ordenó la reina troll para que Orihime se posicionara en frente de ella_ Wae… virzhae, virzhoner.

_ ¿Adivina, adivinadora?_ pensó la mujer_ Como si fuera tan fácil, bestia asquerosa y descerebrada…

_ ¿Dhar reerns saer, Gruzula Querr da Hawar Drokk?_ le preguntaba que deseaba saber, mientras se arrodillaba en señal de servicio a ella. La troll sonrió mostrando sus dientes chuecos.

_Qha reernsi saer, ganzeret hooman_ contestó la reina con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

_ ¿Cómo acabar con la raza humana?_ pensó nuevamente…_

Se frotó las manos tratando de ganar tiempo. Respiró, inhalando y exhalando, relajándose para que sus poderes fluyeran con mayor rapidez. Extendió ambos brazos a los lados, como si estuviera tocando una pared invisible. Nada venía a ella…

_ En un apuro estás y solo con una muerte te salvarás_ escuchó en su cabeza esa suave voz femenina que conocía tan bien, mientras las imágenes venían a su mente tan claro como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

Dudó. Tragó saliva y habló.

_ Ganzaret hooman… Qhaer reernsino dothrisu sangra magicalle_ dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra, tratando que de alguna forma lograra entender cuál era su plan.

Los bramidos y gritos de excitación de los trolls que se encontraban presentes, inundaron la sala del trono, dejando a la joven mujer aturdida. No sabía que hacer exactamente. Su visión había sido tétrica y realmente no encontraba en su cabeza una solución que no terminara en desastre.

Uno de los trolls que era guardia de la reina, por lo que pudo ver, le gruñía y enseñaba los dientes en señal de desagrado y se acercaba lentamente a ella como para alentarla o amedrentarla.

No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero solo había dos opciones. O salían juntos o no salían.

Con mucho cuidado, se aproximó a Ulquiorra y dibujó aleatoriamente símbolos que podrían pasar por pentagramas mágicos. Ignoraba cuanto sabía la Reina Gruzula de magia, pero consideraba que lo mejor era ser lo más convincente posible. Si todo salía como ahora lo veía en su cabeza, no solo iban a salir vivos de esa, sino que también obtendrían aquello que buscaban con ansias.

_ Vas a tener que sangrar _ le dijo casi en un susurro a Ulquiorra.

El hombre asintió levemente.

_ Mae, Querr Gruzula… Qhazir be zooler. Sangra magicalle ducol er gedaroka. Reernsi a fine_ Debemos quedarnos solos. La Magia de Sangre puede ser peligrosa. Necesito una daga, era lo que decía Orihime.

La reina dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente ordenó a todos salir del recinto, no sin antes hacer que uno de sus guardias entregara a la pelinaranja un pequeño cuchillo oxidado.

Los trolls se esfumaron rápidamente, como cucarachas entrando en las pequeñas cuevas que rodeaban la sala de trono.

Con el pulso temblando, tomó el cuchillo y rasgó las ataduras de su compañero y posteriormente clavó el mismo en el pectoral derecho del joven. Esperaba no haber lastimado demasiado sus pulmones. Ulquiorra estaba en silencio, aguantando el dolor mientras ella bramaba a viva voz "sangra magicalle" varias veces. Durante el segundo que sus miradas entraron en contacto, lograron entenderse.

_ Vize, ma Querr_ dijo situándose al lado de Ulquiorra mientras invitaba a la reina a beber la sangre del humano.

Orihime temblaba en su sitio, mientras la reina troll se hincaba ante el herido hombre, quién rápidamente sacó el cuchillo de su brazo, tomo el cabello de la troll entre sus dedos y cortó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, y con esa misma agilidad desgarró un costado de su grasoso cuello.

Tan rápido como la Reina Gruzula empezó a gritar, la sala del trono se llenó con los pequeños trolls que la habían inundado antes y de aquellos gigantes con bolas de púas que los atraparon tiempo atrás.

La pelinaranja prácticamente llevó a rastras a Ulquiorra en dirección a la que sería su única salida. Se situaron estratégicamente tras la silla real y aguardaron.

Dos trolls gigantes corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para embestirlos, pero ellos fueron más veloces y lograron esquivar el ataque, trayendo como resultado que el trono real y la pared de rocas detrás del mismo fueran destrozados. Sus atacantes cayeron por el acantilado que habían creado.

Ulquiorra y Orihime miraron el torrente de agua que pasaba justo enfrente de ellos. Con suerte, se arrojarían a la cascada y vivirían.

El pelinegro le dio a Orihime los cabellos de la Reina Troll. Ella los tomó y aseguró con prisa. Los trolls comenzaban la arremetida contra ellos…

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. El asintió. Ella asintió y ambos saltaron hacia al cascada

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

N/A: Hola pequeñines… espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Es un poco raro, pero luego iré explicando mejor las cosas.

Recuerden que para mí es muy importante saber sus opiniones y críticas, así que dejen un review con sus dudas y comentarios, que con mucho gusto les responderé

Besos!


	2. Baño de Sangre

Hello!

Acá _**777thHeaven**_ con el siguiente capítulo. Se preguntarán por qué la actualización tan rápida. La verdad estoy como una vaga en casa sin hacer nada y con muchas ideas en mi mente, por lo que puse a mis deditos lentos a trabajar.

Por cierto, en la onda de publicitarme a mi misma *inserte risas* escribí un song fic two shot llamado _**Memories: Ten Years After**_ temática AU… de Orihime y Ulquiorra (por supuesto). Si les llama la atención, pasense por allá!

 **Aclaración:** En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar que tipo de universo es. Lo siento. Esta historia se sitúa en un mundo medieval con rasgos steampunk.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es enteramente de mi persona y puede contener palabras obscenas, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia. Probablemente, aparición de OC y quizás algo de OoC.

 **2**

 **Baño de Sangre**

Miraba fijamente su espalda, mientras las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro dejaban un ligero rastro de escozor sobre la piel incinerada. Lo odiaba. Deseaba matarlo. Nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella. Era una flama que quemaba su alma destruyendo a la persona que un día fue.

Apuntaba con el arma en sus manos, temblando de forma trémula. Si halaba el gatillo todo terminaría…

…

La sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos fue lo que la despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo. Tosió y escupió el agua que había retenido en sus pulmones. Estaban vivos… No podía creerlo. Habían sobrevivido luego de haber saltado de aquel risco. Tan rápido como se incorporó, sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado producto del brutal golpe que le había propinado aquel troll. Se relamió los labios. Tenían un leve sabor a óxido. Era sangre.

Al posicionar sus ojos castaños sobre el pelinegro que lo acompañaba, pudo ver que de la comisura de su boca corría un leve hilillo de sangre. Al practicarle respiración boca a boca, los labios de la joven se impregnaron de la sustancia vital del ojiverde. Pero eso no era lo único alarmante en la apariencia del joven, gran parte de la piel de su brazo derecho estaba levantada, se podía ver parte de la articulación del codo, probablemente se había golpeado al caer con una de las filosas piedras del río. Adicionalmente, la herida que Orihime le había efectuado en Hueco Mundo no paraba de sangrar

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer ayudando a Ulquiorra a recostarse en un árbol cercano.

\- Es obvio que no- respondió él de forma grosera, un poco fuera de sí. Orihime suspiró sonoramente ante el comentario- Quema la herida para forzarla a cicatrizar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la pelinaranja ante la petición de su acompañante- N-No puedo hacer eso…

\- No pretendo ir con la piel colgando hasta el refugio. Hazlo, mujer.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Debía acostumbrarse a esas cosas. Debía tener la fuerza para encarar situaciones difíciles, porque estaba segura que el futuro le deparaba dilemas aún peores.

Buscó en su mochila su pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. En él, guardaba algunas vendas y pócimas que había preparado la señora Unohana para ellos. Lastimosamente, el impacto de la caída provocó el estallido de los frascos, haciendo que sus respectivos contenidos se mezclaran.

\- Cielos… ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba Orihime mentalmente al ver el pequeño cofre de madera impregnado de la viscosa sustancia. La mezcla de las pociones podría tener una reacción totalmente distinta en Ulquiorra, como envenenarlo o hacerle perder los huesos. No tenía otra opción más que quemar la piel de su brazo sin utilizar nada para calmar el dolor. Tomó el encendedor que tenía él en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Te va a doler - advirtió la chica a su lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Hazlo… No tenemos todo el día.

Ella asintió. Con extrema rapidez para evitar causarle un dolor innecesario a su compañero, Orihime deslizó la flama del encendedor por toda la carne cercenada del muchacho. Él aguantaba la sensación causada por las llamas apretando la mandíbula. La sangre que inicialmente bañaba las manos de la jovencita, comenzó a fluir con menor fuerza, hasta que prácticamente se detuvo. Trató de hacer lo mismo con la herida de su pecho, pero el encendedor se quedó sin gas y su tarea se volvió imposible de cumplir. Si no se daban prisa en llegar al refugio Ulquiorra moriría desangrado.

\- Vamos- instó Ulquiorra a que comenzaran el camino de vuelta a casa, sus labios tenían un leve color purpureo, síntoma de que quedaba poca sangre en su cuerpo.

\- Pero… no estás en condiciones de caminar- respondió Orihime con una clara preocupación.

\- No tengo ganas de morir aquí- contestó él poniéndose de pie con dificultad y caminando entre los árboles con dirección a su hogar.

…

Cuando divisaron la barrera que protegía los alrededores de la casa de Unohana Retsu, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ambos jóvenes arrastraban los pies entre el dolor y el agotamiento. Orihime buscó entre sus pechos el collar en el que colgaba la piedra amatista que le hacía merecedora de atravesar la barrera invocada por aquella noble bruja. Con una mano envuelta en su guante bañado en sangre, colocó la piedra sobre la barrera y recitó el hechizo correspondiente que le dejaría pasar a la seguridad de su hogar.

El alivio se anidó en su cuerpo al creerse a salvo. Habían llegado. Tomó la manilla y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió la puerta. Tras dar un paso dentro de la sala de estar, cayó al suelo, pero antes de perder la consciencia pudo ver a Ulquiorra arrastrándose para llegar hasta ella.

…

Un aroma conocido inundó sus fosas nasales. Era el aroma de su hogar. Su verdadera casa. Aquel lugar donde su madre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos luego de un largo día en la escuela, allí habían crecido ella y su hermano, donde olía a pan recién horneado y a óxido también. Para algunos esa mezcla podía ser nauseabunda, pero para Orihime era como estar en el cielo ¿habría muerto? Sintió la calidez de una caricia en su mejilla. La caricia de una mano áspera y callosa que conocía bastante bien. La sensación era tan real que no podía ser un sueño. Era él. Su amado. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Kurosaki Ichigo quién le miraba con preocupación.

\- Orihime… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico que compartía el mismo color de cabello que ella.

\- Hermano…- respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa. Orihime hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

\- Detente. Aún no te han curado… La señora Unohana está haciéndole un baño de sangre al imbécil de Ulquiorra.

\- ¿U-Un baño de sangre?- Orihime no sabía que él estaba tan grave. - ¿Se repondrá?

\- ¡Tsk! Eso espero. Debo darle su merecido por no haberte cuidado bien…

\- No- respondió ella moviéndose ligeramente hacia los lados con todo lo que se lo permitía su posición- Ulquiorra cuidó muy bien de mí… es solo que yo - dudó un poco - yo… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acompañarlo.

\- Es por eso que quería que te quedaras aquí. Afuera no es seguro para ti - replicó Ichigo con tono de reproche. Su hermana podía ser bastante testaruda en ocasiones.

Una leve sombra cubrió el rostro de Orihime. Ella no podía estar encerrada en ese lugar seguro, mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos afuera. No podía. Y más importante aún. Se había prometido a si misma acabar con "esa persona" con sus propias manos, por lo que necesitaba fuerza y determinación para cumplir su objetivo. La determinación la tenía, pero la fuerza debía tomarla prestada de Ulquiorra… eso lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Tus armas funcionaron muy bien, hermano_ dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa cambiando el tema de conversación. No quería que Ichigo le cuestionara sus decisiones nuevamente - Tus bombas nos salvaron de ser atrapados en varias ocasiones…

\- Mi único deseo es protegerte – respondió él sujetando su mano entre la suya con suavidad y firmeza a la vez - así deba colaborar con Ulquiorra Ciffer para lograrlo.

El sonido la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo los hermanos Kurosaki. Una mujer menuda de cabello negro y ojos grandes entró con una bandeja de té en sus manos. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino por encima de la rodilla, con un corset negro y botas marrones. A su lado una pequeña niña de 5 años, de intenso cabello rojo sujetaba su pierna izquierda.

\- Rukia. Ichika - dijo Orihime viendo a la pelinegra y a su hija. Ella sentía un cariño especial por ambas, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco celosa porque era Rukia quien le robaba las miradas a su amado Ichigo. Sin embargo, sonrío.

\- Orihime… me alegro mucho de que lograran volver. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Da las gracias Ichika - la joven mujer dijo a su hija mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

\- N-No te preocupes, todo por ayudarte a ti y a la pequeña Ichika – respondió la pelinaranja.

\- Les traje algo de té. ¿Quieren? - preguntó cortésmente.

Ambos asintieron. La bebida que les ofreció estaba deliciosa, era una perfecta combinación de dulce y amargo… justo como la persona que lo preparó. Orihime aprovechó que su hermano y Rukia se encontraban conversando amenamente para examinar su rostro. Era una mujer indiscutiblemente bella, y además era increíblemente fuerte. No como ella. Por eso su hermano estaba claramente enamorado de la pelinegra y no de ella…

Cada vez que Orihime pensaba en sus abominables sentimientos por Ichigo se sentía sucia… ¡Era su hermano! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Quizás no era su hermano de sangre, pero fueron criados como tal. Lo que sentía por el joven frente a ella no tenía cabida en este mundo… sobretodo porque él jamás la vería de otra forma.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rukia al ver que los ojos de la pelinaranja se volvía ligeramente acuosos producto de las lágrimas.

Ichigo retrocedió su silla, tomó su muleta y se levantó cojeando permitiéndole a la mujer de cabellos negros acercarse a su hermana. Posó la palma de su mano en la frente perlada en un sudor de Orihime, sintiendo como su piel quemaba. Alarmada, Rukia salió de la habitación con dirección a uno de los baños, donde se encontraba Unohana Retsu haciendo su magia para salvar la vida de Ulquiorra.

…

Unohana Retsu entró en la habitación de Orihime tan rápido como sus viejas piernas le permitieron. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro intenso no veían nada. Los años no pasan en vano. Tiempo atrás fue una gran bruja sanadora a la que todo el mundo recurría para curar cualquier clase de enfermedades. Conocida por su larga melena negra, su paciencia y su amable personalidad, era amada por todos. Recordaba a su hermosa familia con regularidad… todo parecía perfecto en aquella época. Pero eso fue hace muchas décadas, antes de que comenzara la cacería de brujas y las de su especie fueran brutalmente asesinadas por los cazadores de bruja. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos… aun así, acabada de salvarle la vida a uno. Ironías de la vida.

Sus manos se encontraban ahora concentradas en la pequeña bruja adivinadora que había salvado hacía un par de años. A diferencia de su compañero de aventuras, ella no se encontraba en tan mal estado. Era evidente que aquel hombre la había protegido a toda costa. Sus costillas rotas eran solo un pequeño rasguño comparado con las quemaduras, heridas y envenenamiento de Ulquiorra.

Untó sus manos llenas de arrugas con el brebaje potenciador de sus poderes mágicos. Una luz verde brillante se desprendía del cuerpo desnudo de Orihime, mientras la curandera acariciaba con suavidad el estómago de la joven. Sentía las costillas rotas de la joven moverse emitiendo ligeros crujidos, se estaban uniendo nuevamente.

\- Listo – dijo Unohana al haber terminado su trabajo, tomó el camisón blanco de Orihime situado en una silla cercana a ella y se la extendió para que cubriera su desnudez.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió la cara de la joven al saberse como Dios la trajo al mundo frente a su hermano. No es que fuera la primera vez que la viera desnuda, pero siempre se preguntaba si verla de esa forma ocasionaba alguna reacción carnal en él. La imagen de cierto hombre de ojos verdes vino a su mente por unos segundos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

\- Orihime… perdón por pedirte esto, sé que estás convaleciente pero necesito que eches un vistazo a Ulquiorra mientras yo preparo la poción Atrapasueños para Ichika

\- Si….

…

El silencio reinaba en la cocina de aquella casa. Ichigo amasaba lo que en unos cuantos minutos sería un delicioso pan de queso para su hermana, mientras Rukia le miraba trabajar. El ceño del pelinaranja se notaba ligeramente fruncido, era evidente que algo le preocupaba y trataba de descargar toda su frustración con la masa en frente suyo.

\- Eres bueno haciendo pan – comentó Rukia tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente - ¿Quién te enseñó?

\- Antes teníamos una panadería – respondió Ichigo con simpleza – Mamá era experta en hacer cualquier clase de pan o postre… yo solo aprendí un par de cosas. Soy mejor haciendo armas.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó Rukia sin poder aguantar un segundo más la tensión del hombre.

\- Tsk… No quiero a Orihime cerca de ese tipo. Eso es todo. Siento que un día saldrá por esa puerta y no volverá- Ichigo pasó una mano enharinada por su cabello sin importarle ensuciarlo – No confío en él. Prácticamente por los de su clase estamos metidos en esto… - sus palabras se interrumpieron un momento al ver la mirada lastimada de la pelinegra. Claro… ella también había sido una cazadora de brujas – Lo siento…

\- No te preocupes. Sé lo que hice y no estoy orgullosa de ello. A veces pienso que Ichika es una especie de venganza de algún Dios, ya sabes… por haber matado a tantas brujas – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – Pero no sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, así que… ¡Anímate, Ichigo!_ dijo finalmente dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, Ichigo encendió el horno e introdujo el pan. Tomó su bastón y se dirigió con su usual cojera hasta la puerta de la cocina. Rukia no debía tener los poderes de Orihime para saber que el pelinaranja se dirigía hasta el baño donde se encontraba su hermana junto a un maltrecho Ulquiorra.

…

La primera vez que veías el hechizo Baño de Sangre podría ser impactante, grotesco, nauseabundo e incluso evocarte a un intento de invocación de algún demonio maligno. En el suelo, se hacía un pentagrama mágico con la sangre de la bruja sanadora, a fin de mantener fluyendo la energía y poder mágico de la misma. En puntos específicos del símbolo del suelo, se debían colocar unas esferas de cristal, las cuales absorberían las heridas de la persona dentro del símbolo. Dentro del círculo se colocaba un contenedor lo suficientemente grande para que el herido pudiera recostarse. La bañera se llenaba con agua cristalina y algunas hierbas tales como eucalipto, romero, yerbabuena y algunas otras más, para finalizar con los preparativos, se vertían unas gotitas de sangre humana y se recitaba el hechizo correspondiente. A esas alturas, el herido ya tendría que estar dentro de la bañera. Si todo se hacía bien, el líquido dentro del contenedor se convertiría en sangre, mientras que las bolas de cristal en el pentagrama comenzarían a expedir humo lentamente. La duración del hechizo dependía enteramente de la gravedad de las heridas, es decir, si la herida era muy grave tardaría más tiempo en sanar que si se tratase de una más pequeña.

Orihime se removió en la silla que había traído desde la cocina hasta el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada, ya que en su opinión ese tipo de magia era demasiado impresionante como para que una pequeña como Ichika la viera por casualidad. Observaba como Ulquiorra respiraba con pesadez, mientras el baño de sangre hacía su mágico trabajo.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el maltrecho cuerpo del ojiverde, antes de que comenzara a cabecear, rendida por el sueño. Trató de encontrar una mejor posición subiendo las piernas en la incómoda silla, y abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre las mismas como si de una almohada se tratase.

El ligero ruido de un chapoteo la sacó de su febril estado somnoliento. Finalmente Ulquiorra había recobrado la conciencia. Lo vio enderezarse un poco dentro de la bañera, pasando su mano derecha por su melena negra, bañándola un poco con aquel líquido rubí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ulquiorra secamente.

Orihime extendió su mano, desprovista del guante, para visualizar la hora. Aún después de casi 4 años de haber adquirido sus poderes, no los controlaba muy bien. Pero para tareas pequeñas, tales como ver quién estaba tras la puerta, encontrar a Ichika y demás nimiedades, le funcionaba bastante bien.

\- Las 12:45 de la mañana – respondió ella. Él no dijo nada al respecto.

Ulquiorra abrió y cerraba sus manos, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en sus extremidades. Ciertamente la exposición al aire tóxico de Las Noches lo había dejado algo atolondrado.

\- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando, Ulquiorra?

\- No

\- Bueno podr…

-No

\- Pero aún no digo nada…

\- Y no quiero oírlo, mujer- cortó él viéndola con esa expresión vacía.

Orihime se enderezó en su asiento, apartó un mechón de cabello de su hombro y le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos castaños.

\- Decía que la próxima vez que vayamos a….

\- No habrá próxima vez. Me niego a seguir siendo herido de forma innecesaria, por culpa de tu debilidad.

La mujer se levantó súbitamente de su asiento con algo de molestia. Iba a replicar, pero se quedó sin palabras.

Inesperadamente, Ulquiorra sonrió con sorna.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo? Entonces, dilo – la retó con cierto deje de molestia en su voz.

El labio de ella tembló ligeramente. Frunció el ceño y dijo:

\- Ojala te hubiera matado cuando tuve oportunidad… - fue prácticamente un susurro

Ulquiorra se levantó de la bañera, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo tallado en mármol coloreado de rojo completamente desnudo, así como la cicatriz de quemadura de su cuello, que se extendía hacia buena parte de su pecho. Orihime trató de mantener la vista apartada de cierta parte del cuerpo de hombre. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Con cada paso que daba él, ella retrocedía dos… Finalmente se encontró acorralada entre el ojiverde y la pared de baldosas blancas del baño.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Matarme? Eso es imposible… ¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó Ulquiorra a un palmo de su cara. Los senos de ella, cubiertos con la fina tela blanca del camisón, chocaban con los pectorales desnudos y ensangrentados del joven. Mientras preguntaba, desabotonada el camisón de la pelinaranja lentamente.

Pasó uno de sus fríos y pálidos dedos por el pecho de la joven, dibujando pequeños círculos en su clavícula. Vio cómo la piel de la chica se erizaba al contacto y como tragaba el exceso de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. Hizo que ladeara el cuello, a fin de acercarse hasta su oído izquierdo. Lamió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja diciendo:

\- Porque he matado brujas mucho más peligrosas que tú… Eres débil- sacando su lengua delineó lo mandíbula de Orihime. Al llegar a la punta de su barbilla, Ulquiorra se detuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tenían ese brillo extraño que tanto excitaba al pelinegro - ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No tengo miedo – respondió ella acariciando lentamente sus pectorales, bajando por el abdomen, pasando por su ingle, hasta llegar a su hombría… preparada para ella. Subió y bajo la mano por la extensión del pene de Ulquiorra, haciendo que el soltara pequeños quejidos.

Levantó su camisón y le arrebato su ropa interior. La alzó con rudeza, haciendo que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su torso, y con un simple y brusco movimiento entró en ella. Un gritó ahogado salió de la boca de Orihime, mientras Ulquiorra la penetraba sin contemplación. Mordía el cuello del joven tratando de no emitir algún sonido que pudiera alertar a los demás miembros de la casa. Estaba en el éxtasis… la sensación de sentirse deseada era indescriptible. La llenaba completamente.

Ulquiorra se concentraba en la zona pectoral de la mujer. Besando y mordiendo sus generosos pechos. Realmente Orihime era su perdición. Era el dulce ángel que a todo demonio le gusta corromper… y vaya que se estaba corrompiendo muy bien. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que terminaron haciéndolo la primera vez?

\- Orihime… - susurró él guturalmente en su oído, estaba llegando al climax

Por un momento, la chica perdió la concentración. Tuvo una visión. Su hermano entraría en el baño en unos cuantos minutos. Debía advertirle al pelinegro.

\- Ulquiorra, detente… Ichigo - dijo entre gemidos Orihime.

\- Ese maldito lisiado no puede hacerte esto - respondió claramente ofendido. Su calentura se había bajado un poco. Sin embargo, no por eso se detuvo. Sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que él era mejor…

\- ¡N-No! – dijo ella zafándose del agarre del muchacho, y haciendo que su miembro saliera dificultosamente de su interior - ¡Va a entrar, aquí! ¡Metete en la bañera!

Tan rápido como Orihime terminó de decir esas palabras, Ulquiorra entró en la bañera con algo de fastidio. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta. La chica trató de poner una sospechosa cara de inocencia.

\- Orihime, ¿Necesitas ayu…. – comenzó a preguntar Ichigo, pero no pudo terminar al ver a su hermana manchada de sangre. La ira se hizo presente en sus facciones.

Cojeando, el pelinaranja se acercó hasta la bañera para encarar al atacante de su hermana. Pero la chica se lo impidió.

\- ¡Cálmate, hermano! Ulquiorra cayó sobre mi accidentalemnte…_ mintió

\- ¿No mientes? – preguntó tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos a fin de detectar si estaba siendo sincera o no.

\- No…

Ichigo dudó de la respuesta de su hermana. Pero finalmente le creyó.

\- Deberías ir a acostarte…

\- ¡Ah, si! Solo… deja que acompañe a Ulquiorra hasta su habitación.

\- No… puedo hacerlo solo- respondió el pelinegro.

Ichigo y Ulquiorra se dedicaron una última mirada de odio, antes de que el primero saliera a paso lento por la puerta. Orihime se detuvo un momento, girando su cabeza hacia el ojiverde, quién al verla, levantó su mano derecha enseñándole su ropa interior ahora bañada en la misma sangre del hechizo.

El rostro de la pelinaranja se tiñó de rosado al sentir súbitamente la brisa en sus partes íntimas. Con paso lento siguió a su hermano por los pasillos de la casa de Unohana Retsu sintiéndose un poco culpable de lo que acababa de pasar en el baño. Ella amaba a Ichigo ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por qué se revolcaba con alguien que evidentemente la despreciaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad? Trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, antes de que su hermano comenzara a interrogarla, y en cambio terminó pensando en que tendría que idear una forma para que Ulquiorra cediera a la petición que no había logrado hacerle antes…

\- Será una tarea muy difícil – pensó la chica suspirando llena de cansancio.

Definitivamente, preferiría luchar con todas los trolls de Las Noches a tener que lidiar con Ulquiorra Ciffer… ese hombre la ponía en tensión.

 **Fin**

 **Aclaratorias:**

\- Ulquiorra y Rukia son cazadores de brujas. Ichika es la hija de Rukia

\- Ichigo y Orihime son hermanos… de crianza. Y si, señores... Nuestro Ichigo en este fic es cojo xD xD

\- Orihime es una bruja de tipo adivinadora

\- Unohana Retsu es una bruja de tipo sanadora. Y si… en el fic está vieja.

El capítulo me salió algo subido de tono, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado sinceramente.

Recuerden dejar su respectivo review con sus dudas o comentarios… con mucho gusto aclararé cualquier inquietud que pudieran tener.

Un abrazo, pequeñines


	3. Veneno

Hola amigos… ¿Cómo están?

¿Qué les cuento? Pues estoy más hinchada que un hámster. Me quitaron mis cordales (muelas del juicio)

La buena noticia es que ya me siento mejor.

La mala noticia es que me quedaré sin compu… lo que quiere decir que dejaré de actualizar por un tiempo indeterminado. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Es una mierda, pero voy a tratar de actualizar mis fics ( _ **Coven, Sinking Black con su respectivo Spin Off y Suicide Forest**_ ) una última vez antes de desaparecer. Prometo no olvidarme de ustedes.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es enteramente de mi persona y puede contener palabras obscenas, escenas fuertes de sexo y/o violencia. Probablemente, aparición de OC y quizás algo de OoC.

 **3**

 **Veneno**

Se removió incómoda entre las sábanas. Hacía mucho calor para su gusto. Cambió su cuerpo de posición mil veces, tratando de encontrar una que la hiciera caer en los brazos de Morfeo. En la cama de al lado, pudo ver la espalda ancha y musculosa de Ichigo moviéndose al ritmo de una acompasada respiración que le indicaba la profundidad del sueño del hombre.

Sentándose en su lecho, con el cuerpo levemente bañado en sudor, trató de buscarle un motivo coherente a su insomnio. Su mente trataba de convencerla de que aún estaba asustada por lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su estado tenía que ver con cierto asunto inconcluso con Ulquiorra Ciffer.

La forma en la que la miraba y tocaba ese hombre, no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera sentido jamás en su vida. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia con los hombres, pero sabía que la forma en la que la miraba Ulquiorra era una muy pasional y carnal. Tembló al imaginar los ojos verde esmeralda de él sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Si bien es cierto, generalmente el hombre estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo impenetrable, era en esos momentos de intimidad en los que ella lograba sentir que bajo esa inescrutable expresión había algo más que un vacío infinito. Suspiró sonoramente. Sus sentimientos la iban a volver loca. Por un lado tenía el amor prohibido que sentía hacia su hermano y por el otro los deseos primitivos de sentirse poseída por aquel cazador de brujas.

Nuevamente, miró de reojo a Ichigo. Estaba dormido. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

— Quizás solo por esta noche me dejaré llevar — pensó Orihime, mientras se alejaba de la habitación que compartía con el pelinaranja y tomaba dirección hacia el nido del demonio.

Colocó una mano sobre la madera para determinar que la puerta no tuviera pestillo. Acto seguido, se coló en la habitación del pelinegro. Intuyó que la señora Unohana le había dado a beber una poción de sueños, porque de otra forma, él ya se habría despertado desde el primer momento que pisó su recinto. Se despojó de su vestimenta y con sumo cuidado se escabulló entre las sábanas de Ulquiorra.

Dormía boca arriba, lo que a ella le parecía una hazaña, así que podía ver la perfección de sus facciones. Con su dedo índice, primero delineó su mentón suave y lampiño, luego sus pobladas cejas negras levemente fruncidas aún en sueños, su nariz alargada y respingona… finalmente sus labios, ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos, simplemente perfectos.

Las suaves caricias de la mujer, trajeron a Ulquiorra fuera de su ensueño. Sus párpados coronados por unas pestañas largas y negras, liberaron la profundidad de los ojos esmeralda. El hombre le dedicó una mirada curiosa por unos instantes, mientras ella retiraba la mano de su rostro sintiéndose culpable de cierta forma por haberlo despertado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? — preguntó el hombre incorporándose un poco, sosteniéndose de ambos codos.

— Es que — dudó en las palabras que iba a utilizar. Sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas— no podía dormir.

Ulquiorra enmarcó una ceja instándola a seguir.

— Pensé que quizás podríamos hacer algo…— hacer "algo" era su forma de decir tener sexo. A pesar de ser una mujer hecha y derecha, había ciertos aspectos en los que aún se comportaba como si fuera una niña.

El ojiverde bufó incrédulo dejándose caer sobre la mullida almohada. Estaba molesto. Totalmente enojado porque hace solo un par de horas, fueron interrumpidos por el "manco". Él no era una persona que se salía de sus casillas tan fácilmente o mostraba sus emociones a la ligera. No obstante, si existía algo que realmente lo enfurecía, era el hecho de alguien/algo interponiéndose entre sus objetivos.

Hace unas horas su cometido era cogerse a esa pequeña bruja, que lo había apuñalado haciendo que casi muriera desangrado, hasta que su voz estuviera ronca de tanto gemir su nombre. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el hermano de esta. Para él solo había un sentimiento que podía albergar hacia el pelinaranaja: Desprecio total. Aunque odiara admitirlo, la mayor parte de su aversión hacia Kurosaki Ichigo provenía del hecho de que su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… por alguna extraña razón eso le irritaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a su situación actual con Orihime? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Se conocieron. Se odiaron. Se intentaron asesinar el uno al otro. Se odiaron y terminaron teniendo sexo. ¿Raro, no? Su relación no había cambiado mucho, en el fondo ambos mantenían esos sentimientos negativos hacia al otro debido a sus naturalezas contrarias, ella una bruja, él un cazador que debía acabar con su vida, aunado al pasado oscuro que compartían. Quizás sus escarceos nocturnos tuvieran algo que ver con su extrema separación del mundo exterior o quizás…

— Vete — dijo él finalmente. No quería lidiar con ella en ese momento.

Orihime no respondió nada. Esa era la forma en la que ambos se comportaban. A veces no era tan fácil olvidar las cosas malas que se habían hecho. No era tan sencillo ocultar que se detestaban. No tenía por qué estar triste. Tal como se cobijó en aquellas sábanas, salió.

Mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, Ulquiorra pudo deleitarse con la figura desnuda de la joven. Nunca se cansaría de verla o al menos no por un buen tiempo.

Durante su etapa de entrenamiento como cazador, convivió con muchas mujeres, pero nunca le había llamado la atención de forma sexual ninguna de ellas. No se había detenido a pensar si le gustaban altas o bajas, de senos grandes o pequeños, de caderas anchas o estrechas, hasta que un día la tuvo desnuda en su cama.

— Ven, mujer — la llamó. Se había arrepentido de haberle dicho que se fuera. Verla desnuda hizo que se pusiera tan duro como un mástil, si no se desahogaba pronto, luego le dolería un infierno— Pero tendrás que hacer tu todo el trabajo, estoy cansado — agregó secamente.

— N-No me llamo mujer— contestó la joven sin darle la cara, abrochándose los botones de su camisón rosa — Me llamo Orihime.

De un jalón, Ulquiorra logró tenerla prisionera entre sus brazos. A pesar de su cansancio y somnolencia, era veloz y fuerte. Con suavidad, giró a la joven para que se vieran cara a cara, chocando sus miradas férreamente.

— Orihime — susurró él mientras se veían

Su brazo izquierdo seguía rodeándole la cintura, mientras que el derecho se aventuraba por el cuello de la pelinaranja dejando un rastro de vellos erizados por dónde pasaba. Cuando finalmente su mano se encontró posicionada en su nuca, se acercó peligrosamente hasta su boca. Fue una caricia íntima, en la que los labios masculinos, ávidos y sedientos, se encontraron con los labios femeninos, tímidos y ligeramente sorprendidos.

Ellos no se besaban. Era un acuerdo silente entre ambos. Los besos eran el lenguaje de los amantes y ellos distaban mucho de ser eso… solamente eran compañeros de sexo casual, nada más. Solo se habían besado dos veces, si contaban esta, serían tres. Orihime no entendía que pasaba pero se sentía muy bien. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones eléctricas de aquel roce, a pesar de que al principio se mostró renuente por la sorpresa.

Una vez superada la primera impresión, la pelinaranja deslizó sus pequeñas manos en el sedoso cabello negro de Ulquiorra. Inmediatamente, imágenes confusas del pasado del joven vinieron a su mente, sangre, vísceras, fuego, niños llorando, el sufrimiento del propio Ulquiorra… se concentró en bloquearlo.

— Lo siento — dijo Orihime en tono de disculpa, liberándolo de su agarre. Odiaba sus poderes y se odiaba a ella misma por no poder controlarlos a voluntad. Vio como el pelinegro se alejaba de ella lentamente.

Ulquiorra se limitó a sentarse recostado del dosel de la cama, en esos momentos poco le importaba que se adentrara un poco en su mente, ya los había hecho en otras oportunidades. Usualmente era algo que le cabreaba, pero si tenía en cuenta que en esos instantes él quería adentrarse en ella, le parecía un intercambio justo. Con rapidez, el hombre se despojó de sus pantalones liberando una pronunciada erección que pedía a gritos ser atendida. Esta acción le indicó a la joven de ojos castaños, que quería proseguir. Tímidamente, Orihime se sentó a horcadas sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde e introduciendo lentamente la virilidad de Úlquiorra en su cuerpo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven al sentir la erección del ojiverde en su interior. El hombre sujetó sus caderas, marcando el ritmo al que se movía la pelinaranja, alternando entre meneos suaves y otros bruscos. De tanto en tanto, le daba la plena libertad para danzar sobre su hombría como quisiera, mientras él se dedicaba a besar, lamer y morder sus pezones y cuello, dejando un rastro de chupetones a su paso. Sonrió mentalmente al imaginar la cara de Ichigo si viera las marcas que dejaba en el cuerpo de su "inocente" hermana. Ese último pensamiento le dio la energía suficiente para tomar las riendas de la situación.

De un súbito movimiento, Ulquiorra hizo que Orihime quedara recostada en la cama. Tuvo el placer de deleitarse con la visión que le estaba regalando: cabello alborotado cayendo como una cascada naranja sobre la almohada, ojos brillantes producto de la excitación y el deseo, labios rosados y entreabiertos, senos hinchados por las atenciones que había recibido y finalmente su sexo húmedo y resbaloso dispuesto solamente para él. Delicadamente, acarició ese punto tan sensible de la intimidad de la pelinaranja, logrando que esta liberara un suspiro febril y se retorciera de placer bajo el cuerpo del cazador

Introdujo su pene en la resbaladiza cueva de la mujer de un golpe. Orihime profirió un gritito. Si no era cuidadosa, podría despertar a sus compañeros de vivienda. Con maestría, levantó ambas piernas de la chica y las colocó sobre sus hombros, de esta forma, podría entrar con mayor facilidad en ella. La velocidad a la que se movía Ulquiorra era frenética, mientras la pelinaranja seguía el ritmo marcado por él. La pelinaranja comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre que le advertía la cercanía de su orgasmo. Entre jadeos suaves, el pelinegro pudo distinguir su nombre… ese incentivo fue definitivo para llegar al clímax.

Nuevamente se adueñó de la boca de Orihime, y con vehemencia la besó salvajemente. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero le gustaba más de esa forma. Sus movimientos no se detuvieron incluso luego de sentir los espasmos provenientes del sexo de ella, que apretaban su miembro, ocasionando que Ulquiorra se vaciara en su interior.

El hombre, sudado y cansado, dejó caer su cara entre los suaves y abultados pechos de la mujer bajo él. Respiraba entrecortadamente, al igual que ella. Sus cuerpos estaban algo pegajosos. El pelinegro no cambio de posición.

Habían ciertas cosas que Ulquiorra nunca admitiría en voz alta: que le encaba besarla, descansar sobre su pecho, sentir su cabello color fuego sobre sus cuerpos, estar dentro de ella. Pero que no las admitiera, no quería decir que cuando sucedían, no las disfrutara…

…..

La luz de las mañana se escurrió entre las gruesas cortinas negras de la habitación de Ulquiorra, ocasionando que dicho resplandor incomodara gravemente el sueño de la chica de cabellos naranja. Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad del recinto. Él ya no se encontraba a su lado. Este hecho le alertó. Probablemente su hermano también estaría despierto y preguntándose por su ubicación.

Apartó la sábana de su cuerpo, con la finalidad de vestirse rápidamente y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Un sonrojo bastante intenso se posicionó en sus mejillas, al observar que la mancha que había en la cama, producto de sus respectivos orgasmos. Se mordió los labios al recordar que Ulquiorra la había tomado más de tres veces ¿Cómo tenia tanto aguante?

La imagen de su amado irrumpió en sus pensamientos, y comenzó a sentirse mal con ella misma. Su hermano era como aquella luz matutina que alegraba su día y le daba fuerzas para vivir, para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, Orihime sentía que poco a poco estaba siendo atraída hacia la fría y oscura noche… hacia aquel cazador de brujas. ¿Por qué?

Divagando por su mente, llegó a su habitación, rezando porque Ichigo no estuviera allí. Ya pensaría en una excusa que darle luego de limpiar su cuerpo de todo el rastro que dejó Ulquiorra en ella. De cierta forma, se sentía sucia por traicionar a Ichigo. Ya había notado los chupetones rojos y amoratados que se había formado en su piel del cuello y pechos. Habían sido descuidados al dejar evidencias de su encuentro.

Fue directamente a uno de los baños y tras limpiarse brevemente, cubrió su cuerpo con una camisa de cuello muy alto, pantalones de cuero ceñidos al cuerpo y sus botas marrones de siempre. Ató su cabello aún mojado en una trenza, para dirigirse finalmente a la cocina.

En el marco de la puerta trastabilló un poco, se sintió mareada. Rápidamente, lo identificó como un efecto secundario de "eso"… Ulquiorra se lo había advertido.

— Orihime— escuchó la voz de su hermano más el característico sonido producido por su muleta — estaba preocupado. Me desperté y no estabas. Te busqué por toda la casa…

— Estuve fuera un rato… — mintió ella. Él sabía que mentía. La conocía demasiado bien. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué lo hacía?

— Te horneé un pan anoche. Creo que te va a gustar.

— ¡Bien! Gracias, hermano.

Juntos caminaron lentamente a la cocina, gracias a los problemas motores de Ichigo, donde unas animadas Rukia y Unohana tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente. Ichika dibujaba con sus crayones de cera sobre una hoja de papel y de vez en cuando, daba un mordisco a su comida. El único que faltaba en aquella escena de la improvisada familia era Ulquiorra. Sonrió tristemente y tomó asiento junto a la niña, quién tras verla, comenzó a enseñarle cada uno de sus dibujos.

Una oscura sombra se cernió sobre Ichigo. Orihime estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Ulquiorra. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus piernas con desdén… si tan solo hubiera podido protegerla años atrás, no estarían atravesando por esta situación.

Unas cuantas horas después, Rukia y Orihime se dirigieron al amplio terreno que rodeaba la casa de Unohana, el cual estaba protegido por la barrera que dicha bruja había colocado. Ese día, entrenarían combate cuerpo a cuerpo, justo como Ulquiorra había indicado en horas de la mañana a Rukia. Por su parte, el ojiverde ya se encontraba en aquellos campos, practicando con su arco y flecha.

Generalmente, cuando debían salir de la seguridad del hogar a cualquier misión (buscar ingredientes de pociones para Unohana), llevaban pistolas. Sin embargo, el material del que estaban hechas las balas era algo difícil de conseguir para unos parias como ellos, y a pesar de que Ichigo era un maestro armero, no podía elaborar proyectiles de calidad a menos de que tuviera buenos componentes. Por ello, Ulquiorra no podía permitir que sus habilidades se oxidasen. Entrenaba cada día e instaba a Orihime a hacer lo mismo, ya que ella era su compañera de aventuras… por desgracia.

Al escuchar a las mujeres viniendo hacia él, dirigió su mirada en la dirección que se encontraban. Soltó la cuerda, liberando la flecha de su agarre. La saeta cortó el viento y asestó en el blanco como siempre. El ojiesmeralda tenía una puntería muy certera… al igual que muchas otras destrezas. Tan rápido como las miró, volvió a su asunto con el arco y los blancos frente a él.

— Muy bien, Orihime— dijo Rukia a la pelinaranja — Vamos a comenzar por estirar un poco y calentar nuestras extremidades.

— Si.

En el campo de batalla, no tenían oportunidad para hacer calentamientos. Sin embargo, era mejor evitar accidentes indeseados que fueran a retrasar el entrenamiento, o peor aún suspenderlo por varios días. Mientras Orihime se estiraba, sintió un fuerte ardor en el estómago y cierto mareo, mas no le tomó importancia.

Tras haber efectuado el calentamiento, las chicas comenzaron a practicar artes marciales. Orihime a duras penas lograba seguirle el paso a Rukia. Le costaba esquivar, sus piernas parecían de gelatina y cada contraataque que la pelinegra recibía por parte de la pelinaranja era muy débil. La chica Kurosaki no era muy buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, eso era algo que Kuchiki Rukia debía admitir, no obstante, aquella persona con la que luchaba se parecía mucho a la Orihime de hace 4 años… Ella había mejorado mucho con el tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba? En su afán por entender la situación, dirigió una mirada acusadora a Ulquiorra, quién reposaba de su entrenamiento bajo la sombra de un árbol de cedro.

Orihime trató de propinarle un golpe en el estómago a Rukia, aprovechando que estaba distraída. A pesar de eso, la pelinegra logró bloquearlo antes de que el puño de Orihime se encontrara siquiera cerca de su abdomen. La fuerza usada por Kuchiki, logró que Kurosaki cayera al suelo jadeando. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? — interrogó la pelinegra, viéndola retorcerse en el suelo. Frunció el ceño con preocupación. La tomó en brazos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Los pasos de Ulquiorra, las alertaron de su cercanía.

— Levántate— ordenó el hombre.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — Exclamó Rukia enfrentando al joven — Dale un respiro. Está cansada.

— ¿Cansada de qué? Estuviste conteniéndote durante toda la pelea… así no va a aprender.

Rukia se mordió el labio. Con cuidado, dejó a la pelinaranja en el suelo y se puso de pie para debatir con su antiguo compañero de oficio. Él no era demasiado alto, pero al ella ser tan baja, Ulquiorra le sacaba varias cabezas.

— Está agotada, Ulquiorra— dijo en un tono más conciliador — Necesita descansar.

— ¿Crees que un enemigo le va a permitir descansar? — su tono de voz sonaba neutro, frío y distante.

— No, pero…

— Soy yo el que debo arriesgar mi vida cada vez que salimos y ella no está preparada para enfrentarse al peligro— pudo ver como la pelinaranja le dedicaba una mirada triste desde el suelo. El la ignoró por completo — ¿O es que acaso quieres ocupar su lugar?

Ulquiorra sabía perfectamente que Rukia no podía, lo único que había entre los temibles poderes de Abarai Ichika y el frágil mundo era su madre.

— Lo imaginé— dio un par de pasos hacia al frente, quedando justo al lado de Orihime. Abrió su boca para decir una única palabra que le heló la sangre— Pelea, mujer.

Orihime lo miró desde el suelo. Tan frío y distante que parecía una persona completamente distinta a aquella con la que había compartido momentos de extrema pasión hace unas horas… pero así era él y ella lo sabía.

Con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie aún jadeante. Poco a poco su vista se estaba nublando. Ulquiorra solo permanecía frente a ella, en espera de su ataque. La chica reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y arremetió contra él, quién simplemente se apartó delicadamente de su camino, haciendo que la joven se estrellara con el suelo cubierto de césped. Rukia les veía, expectante.

— Si esto fuera una batalla real estarías muerta. Levántate— declaró.

Sus extremidades le temblaban y se había raspado la rodilla. No se sentía para nada bien, pero de igual forma hizo lo que se le indicó.

— Eres débil… ¿Si eres débil con qué derrotas a tu oponente? — preguntó él, un atisbo de calidez pudo observar en su mirada al recordarle una de sus primeras lecciones.

— F-Flexibilidad— respondió ella sujetándose el estómago. En cualquier momento iba a vomitar— D-Debo ser como el agua…

— Exacto — dijo Ulquiorra colocándose en posición de ataque. No sería tan duro con ella como lo era usualmente, pero tampoco sería tan blando como Rukia. En ese instante, Orihime se desplomó en el suelo.

La espectadora corrió hasta ella volteándola, y tocando su mejilla. Estaba tan pálida que rivalizaba con Ulquiorra, pero lo más preocupante era que sus labios y uñas empezaban a amoratarse.

— ¡Orihime! ¡Reacciona! — decía la pelinegra dándole leves golpecitos en las mejillas a la mujer inconsciente. — Ve a llamar a Unohana. ¡Rápido!

— Cálmate — habló Ulquiorra mirando la escena con tranquilidad — Solo está envenenada…

— ¿Envenenada? ¿Cómo…? — preguntó Rukia aún más alarmada.

— Yo lo hice

— ¿Qué tú qué? — Definitivamente Ulquiorra estaba loco… — ¿Por qué…?

— Ella me lo pidió.

 _Flashback_

— _Oye… Ulquiorra. Lo que quería decirte antes en el baño — comenzó a decir la chica de cabellos naranja, mirando la espalda blanca del hombre que yacía a su lado._

— _Dije que no._

— _Pero aún ni sabes que te voy a decir — dijo la chica haciendo un mohín._

— _Todo lo que sale de tu cabeza es potencialmente peligroso, mujer._

 _Orihime jugó con sus dedos… esa idea que tenía en mente era particularmente peligrosa, aunque solo para ella._

— _Mmm... ¿Tú… — dudo unos segundos con respecto a lo que iba a decir— podrías… hacerme eso que le hacen a los cazadores para ser más resistentes al veneno?_

 _Ulquiorra, quién estaba acostado boca abajo mirando en dirección contraria a donde ella se encontraba retozando, giró su cuello para taladrarla con su fría mirada._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Estaba pensando que quizás si yo tuviera el mismo nivel de resistencia que tú, cuando vayamos a un sitio tan venenoso como Hueco Mundo, quizás sería más fácil para ambos, ¿no crees? — terminó colocando una cándida sonrisa en su rostro._

 _El pelinegro se incorporó en la cama. La mirada de Orihime era una llena de decisión. Eso le fastidiaba. En ocasiones prefería que se comportara como un ratón asustado, de esa forma era más fácil protegerla que cuando actuaba de forma imprudentemente valiente._

— _No es un juego, mujer— dijo calmadamente, tratando de infundirle miedo para que se retractara por su propia cuenta — Muchos cazadores murieron tratando de hacerse inmunes a los venenos._

— _Eso no es problema… Una vez dijiste: ¿Quieres que te entrene? Te desollaré viva, romperé cada uno de tus huesos para hacerte más fuerte… Sufrirás un infierno y probablemente acabarás muriendo. Aunque eso sería perfecto — las palabras fueron dichas por ella, pero Ulquiorra las escuchó con su propia voz — Eso fue lo que dijiste aquel día._

 _Los ojos color verde esmeralda se abrieron de forma imperceptible. Él había dicho eso hace casi cuatro años… no esperaba que lo recordara. En ese caso no debatiría con ella. No se retractaría de las cosas que había dicho. Primero muerto. Se levantó de la cama, dejando ver su cuerpo masculino perfectamente esculpido. Revisó entré los cajones de su cómoda por unos cuantos segundos hasta encontrar aquello que buscaba. Un cofre de madera negro._

 _Caminó de regreso a la cama, sujetando el pequeño objeto en sus blancas manos. Lo abrió, dejando ver al menos una veintena de frascos con distintas substancias. Buscó un gotero y vertió una gota transparente en la jarra del agua, con leves movimientos de sus manos, hizo que se removiera y mezclara totalmente. Sirvió un vaso hasta el tope y se lo dio a Orihime_

— _Bebe — ordenó_

— _¿Qué es?_

— _¿Tienes miedo?_

— _N-No tengo miedo — negó la chica — Solo tengo curiosidad ¿Es el veneno de una criatura mágica?_

— _En tu estado actual, el veneno de una criatura mágica te mataría en menos de dos segundos. Esto — señaló el frasquito del que había extraído la letal sustancia — es un veneno de serpiente común. No es letal. Una vez que te acostumbres, te daré uno más fuerte y así sucesivamente o hasta que mueras — dijo esta última frase con un aura sombría a su alrededor._

 _Al ver que la muchacha miraba el vaso, pero no se atrevía a tomar de él, decidió continuar con su amedrentamiento._

— _Probablemente sientas mareos, visión borrosa, debilidad y en algunos casos, hemorragias… ¿Aún quieres seguir?_

 _La respuesta de Orihime fue tomar el vaso y sorber hasta la última gota de mortal líquido que Ulquiorra le había dado._

 _Fin del Flashback_

— ¿Por qué accediste? — Interrogó Rukia una vez más— Sabes perfectamente que es una práctica muy peligrosa… podría morir.

— Eso no es asunto mío— respondió Ulquiorra fríamente.

— ¿No es asunto tuyo, pero aun así te la coges? — preguntó Rukia saliéndose de sus cabales.

— No sé de qué hablas — dijo el hombre con calma, a pesar de estar sorprendido de que Rukia estuviera al tanto de su "relación" con Orihime.

— No me hagas pasar por loca. ¡Yo sé lo que vi! Esta mañana fui a despertarte. La puerta estaba sin pestillo y los vi a los dos, desnudos, en una situación comprometedora — por alguna razón apretaba los puños con fuerza — ¿Qué sentirá la pobre Orihime si se entera de que la usas?

— ¿Usar? No te confundas, Rukia — habló Ulquiorra con una voz amenazadora — Yo la entreno y hago que su patética existencia valga algo y ella deja que me la coja fuerte… ¿Parece un trato justo, no?

Viendo que la cazadora se quedaba sin habla decidió proseguir.

— No es una niña, sabe perfectamente lo que hacemos y lo que vale para mí— decidió aclararlo, por si a Rukia le quedaban dudas — Kurosaki Orihime no vale nada.

— Si Ichigo se entera...

— ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Tratar de golpearme con su bastón? — preguntó Ulquiorra con tono sarcástico antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la casa.

Rukia lo veía alejarse, un poco anonada por lo que había sucedido. No era posible que ese hombre fuera tan descorazonado… en realidad si era posible. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre había actuado de la misma forma. Aun así le sorprendía lo poco que le importaba la pelinaranja.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había notado, es que la chica que sufría por el envenenamiento había escuchado la discusión de ambos, y en ese momento una tímida lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha, mientras que en su mente sólo se formulaba una pregunta: "¿Por qué me afectan tanto las palabras de Ulquiorra?

 _ **Fin del Capítulo**_

Waaaaa picante y raro. Bah! Este fic es raro, lo siento *sonríe con vergüenza*

Aquí nuestros personajes tienen un arroz con mango de sentimientos (es decir, una mezcla rara), pero los amo así xD. Más adelante se irán aclarando las situaciones con respecto a cada uno de ellos.

¿Ya saben quién es el papá de Ichika?

Por cierto, lo del veneno lo saque de un programa que vi hace tiempo. Resulta que en países donde hay una gran cantidad de serpientes venenosas, la gente acostumbra a tomar pequeñas dosis de esas sustancias para evitar que la mordedura de estos animalitos sea mortal. Me pareció buena idea llevarlo al extremo en este fic ¿Qué opinan?

Si quieren contactar conmigo, manden un PM (igual voy a estar pendiente de mi cuenta, aunque no tenga la compu)

Bueno pequeños me voy a escribir el próximo capi de _**Suicide Forest**_.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Recuerden que un escritor con reviews es un escritor contento… sus opiniones son importantes así que a comentar, se ha dicho!

Un beso.


End file.
